Just Be Friend
by nana.0.o
Summary: Marah? Kau marah karena aku melepaskan diri darimu? Yang seharusnya marah itu aku, Netherlands. sekuel dari 'laugh with me' all in Nesia's PoV Nethere x Nesia x Malay OC: Fem!Nesia, Male!Malaysia


**Author's Note : **Lagi-lagi bikinnya ngebut banget~ ooh andaikan setiap bikin fic bisa kayak gini, betapa bahagianya hidup ini. O iya~ ini sekuel dari fic 'Laugh with me' XD yang belum baca, baca yaaa~ *promosi*

kalo yang 'Laugh with me' dari **Nethere's PoV**, yang ini dari **Nesia's PoV** :3

kalo yang 'Laugh with me' pairingnya **Nethere x Nesia x Japan**, yang ini **Nethere x Nesia x Malaysia** :3 douzo~ dinikmati XD

**Disclaimer : **masih punya nya Hidekazu Himaruya~ kapan jadi milik gw yak?

**Warning : **OOC, Abal, Geje, Lebay. Aduh bener deh gw gak biasa nulis romance. Tapi gara2 Nethere x Nesia entah kenapa gw jadi lancar ide dan lancar ngetik! AYO KALIAN BERDUA KE KUA AJAHH! *seret2* *ditusuk bambu*

Ini ceritanya di Heta-Gakuen... masalah2 kecil lain kayak gurunya, kelasnya temen2 sekelasnya siapa aja ga usah dipikirin XDD gak usah meributkan hal2 kecil gitulahhh *taboked* (copas dari yg sebelumnya - ketauan males)

_just be friend, all we gotta do just be friend~ it's time to say good bye just be friend~_

_just be friend~ just be friend~_ **Vocaloid (Megurine Luka) - just be friend**

###

**Just Be Friend**

###

Dikuasai seseorang itu menyakitkan. Kebebasanmu direbut, dan hak mu dirampas. Terlebih, dikuasai untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Perih luka saat itu tidak akan dapat aku lupakan begitu saja. Tapi, sesakit apapun luka waktu itu, masa-masa tersebut sudah berlalu. Kini, saatnya aku berjuang sendiri, tanpa mereka, tanpa siapapun.

Hari itu Japan meminta maaf padaku. Ia meminta maaf pada apa ia lakukan dulu. Hatiku sedikit terobati mendengar permintaan maafnya yang tulus. Aku terlahir dan belajar untuk memaafkan. Maka, tanpa banyak berkata-kata, aku memaafkannya dari dalam lubuk hatiku. Lalu kemana dia?

Dia, yang saat ini duduk di bangku paling belakang. Sejak awal pelajaran, tidak, sejak aku memisahkan diri darinya saat itu, ia selalu menatapku. Menatapku dengan tatapannya yang menusuk. Entah apa yang kulakukan saat itu, matanya tidak pernah lepas dariku. Marah? Kau marah karena aku melepaskan diri darimu? Yang seharusnya marah itu aku, Netherlands.

"Nesia, boleh aku ke rumahmu lagi hari ini?" Tanya Japan malu-malu.

"Datang saja, akan kusiapkan sate padang kesukaanmu, hahaha. Jangan lupa titipanku waktu itu ya." Aku mengingatkannya. Jika Japan ke rumahku, aku memang selalu memintanya membawa manga-manga terbaru. Jika Japan tergila-gila pada masakan di rumahku, maka aku tergila-gila pada manga-manga buatannya. Saat mengatakan itu lagi-lagi Nethere menatapku tajam.

Seperti yang kalian lihat, meski dulu aku sangat membenci pria super sopan yang satu ini, kini aku bersahabat dengannya. Hal ini membuatku lupa akan apa yang ia lakukan dulu. Sebaliknya dengan Netherelands. Aku lebih dulu memisahkan diri darinya ketimbang Japan. Namun sampai sekarang pun hubungan kami sama sekali tidak membaik. Aku berharap bisa tetap berteman dengannya. Namun melihat kenyataan bahwa sampai saat ini kami sama sekali tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, tampaknya hal itu agak mustahil.

Aku sudah akrab dengan sebagian besar teman-teman di kelasku ini, dengan Nethere sebagai pengecualian. Mereka semua baik, meski Prussia selalu membuatku kesal dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak pentingnya. Apa sih yang selalu ia teriakkan? awesome? terdengar seperti 'asem' di telingaku. Meski France suka sekali mengumbar badannya (yang menurut dia seksi). Bagiku, oom-oom seperti dia sama sekali tidak menarik. dan Meski aku harus selalu melihat pertengkaran-pertengkaran diantara mereka, aku tetap menyukai mereka semua.

"Nesia~chan~ batik yang kamu buat minggu kemaren bagus deh. Buatkan aku dong!" Oom France rupanya tertarik dengan batik-ku. Mungkin ia ingin menggelar fashion show tunggal lagi di kelas ini. Tidak masalah sih, asalkan dia tidak telanjang dan menggunakan mawar sebagai satu2nya 'pakaian', seperti tahun lalu. Eeewww~ Mengingat itu aku jadi mau muntah...

"Duh oom, lagi malesss nih~ bikin batik kan capek. Sana suruh Malaysia aja yang bikin. Kan katanya dia bisa bikin batik juga, hahaha..." Sementara France terpukul saat kupanggil 'oom', terdengar teriakan dari belakangku.

"INDON!"

"apa malon?"

"ngejek aku ya?"

"iihh~ situ ngerasa? bagus deh, hahaha..."

"Merasa kalah sama batik buatanku yang lebih bagus ya?"

"APA? batik itu cuma punyaku tau! jangan sembarangan pake kata-kata itu!"

Setelah ini seperti biasa, pertengkaran adik-kakak yang tidak ada habisnya. Nation lain yang juga sudah terbiasa, sama sekali tidak menggubris kami. Adik kembarku yang satu ini memang menyebalkan. Aku tidak mau membahas kelakuan-kelakuannya yang selalu membuatku marah. Karena jika di deskripsikan, tidak akan cukup untuk jadi oneshot. Yah, meski aku membencinya, dia tetap adikku, adik kembarku. Kemiripan yang kami miliki terlalu banyak, aku sama sekali tidak bisa terlepas darinya sampai kapanpun. Jauh di dalam hatiku, aku tetap menyayanginya.

Hari ini aku membawa cake ke kelas. Tidak ada acara khusus memang, aku hanya ingin mereka mencicipi cake buatanku. Cake dengan krim putih dan sedikit coklat. Tadinya aku ingin membuatnya lebih penuh dengan warna. Namun tampaknya ada beberapa anak seperti Japan yang tidak suka makan makanan dengan warna mencolok, seperti christmas cake yang dibawa Amerika waktu itu. Jujur saja, memang cake punya Amerika warnanya tampak meragukan…

Aku memotong dan menawarkan cake itu pada setiap anak di kelas. Dalam hitungan detik, cake itu telah dibantai habis, yang tersisa hanya tinggal beberapa potong lagi. Aku melirik Nethere sekilas, ia masih memperhatikan anak-anak yang mengerubungi cake buatanku seperti lalat-lalat di tempat sampah. Apa dia tidak mau ikut makan dan mencicipi cake buatanku? Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya, untuk yang pertama kali sejak saat itu.

"Nethere?"

Kok nggak dijawab, sombong sekali. "Mau ikut makan bareng?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Aku membuat kue! Kau juga cobalah, sebelum habis dimakan Amerika. HEI AMERIKA! HENTIKAN ITU SEKARANG JUGA!" Ini satu kelas isinya bar-bar banget sih! bikin kesel aja. Dan ini kenapa Nethere nggak jawab juga?

"Errmm… bolehkah?" Oww! Akhirnya dia bersuara saudara-saudara! Alhamdulillah Nethere ternyata belum tuli.

"Tentu sajaaaa… kan aku yang nawarin kamu duluan. Ayo!"

Makan cake sisa pembantaian itu memang tidak mudah. Mau pakai tangan, tidak mungkin. Pakai sendok juga, krimnya sudah berantakan kemana-mana. Tapi ternyata Nethere tidak terlalu peduli, ia tetap mengambil sisa cake itu dan memakannya.

"Nethere, kau makan berantakan sekali. Krim nya kemana-mana." Ternyata dia sama berantakannya dengan yang lain, dasar. Aku membantunya membersihkan krim dari sekitar mulutnya. Cara makannya seperti anak SD saja.

"Hahahahaha makannya pelan-pelan saja, Nethere…" Bagaimana pendapatnya ya? apa cake buatanku enak?

mukanya memerah! "Nethere? kau sakit?" Jangan-jangan, karena cake buatanku? tapi yang lain biasa saja kok. Setidaknya aku yakin cake itu tidak lebih mematikan daripada scone nya England.

"Eng... nggak, cuma..." Nethere melesat, menghilang dari pandanganku. Tampaknya dia butuh toilet, mungkin cake buatanku memang tidak seenak yang aku kira. Kau selalu saja menilai dirimu terlalu tinggi, Nesia. Aku harus minta maaf pada Nethere.

###

Keesokan harinya, aku menarik Nethere ke taman belakang sekolah. Alasan aku mengajaknya ke taman belakang untuk menyerahkan cookies dan meminta maaf disana, karena aku tidak ingin terlihat oleh yang lainnya. Para nation tidak tau diri itu pasti akan berubah buas begitu melihat cookies yang kubawa ini.

Nethere tampak sedikit terkejut saat aku memaksanya ikut. Ia seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi aku menahannya. Tunggu sebentar Nethere, jangan marah dulu, aku ingin minta maaf duluan sebelum kau memarahiku. Disana, aku menyerahkan seplastik kecil cookies coklat yang kubuat dengan hati-hati. Kali ini aku mencicipinya terlebih dahulu, dan aku yakin rasanya lumayan.

"Maaf, dan ini untukmu." Aku mempraktikkan cara Japan meminta maaf dengan sedikit membungkukkan punggungku.

Satu detik.

Dua Detik

Dan berdetik-detik kemudian Nethere sama sekali tidak meresponku, tidak juga menerima cookies yang kuberikan padanya. Aku menegakkan badanku kembali, dan…

"Ne..nethere?" Tampangnya sekarang benar-benar heran dan bingung.

"ka..kau… minta maaf untuk apa sih, Nesia?" Kenapa Nethere yang biasanya selalu tegas jadi terbata-bata begini?

"Tentu saja untuk cake yang kemarin. Gara-gara cake buatanku kau jadi tidak enak badan dan muntah di toilet, kan?" Aku meyakinkannya, aku salah ya?

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!... " Ledakan tawa Nethere yang tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Kok dia malah ketawa sih?

"Kok malah ketawa? Jadi aku dimaafkan nggak?" Aku menyodorkan kembali cookies yang telah kubuat dengan susah payah.

"Kalau itu maumu. Terimakasih banyak, Nesia." Nethere akhirnya menerima cookies coklat-ku, sambil tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini. Aku pun membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaikku.

Setelah itu aku mengajaknya kembali ke kelas. Aku berbalik, berjalan menuju kelas. Masalah terselesaikan sudah, dan tampaknya aku dan Nethere bisa berteman seperti biasa sekarang, tanpa sadar aku tersenyum. Belum sampai 3 langkah, Nethere menahan tanganku dari belakang.

"Nesia, perasaanku tidak berubah. jadianlah denganku, sekali lagi." Pinta Nethere tiba-tiba. Aku terkejut dan tidak mampu berkata apa-apa. Saat itu, aku belum sadar bahwa ternyata ada seseorang yang sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan kami dari balik semak.

"HHa?" Tanyaku penuh kebingungan. Berharap telingaku tiba-tiba terkena penyakit THT dan kehilangan indra pendengaran.

"Jadilah pacarku, Nesia." Oke, tampaknya ternyata telingaku baik-baik saja.

"MENJAUH KAU DARI NESIA!" Orang di balik semak itu sekarang keluar, menambah penderitaan pada otakku yang lemah ini. Oh Tuhan, apa sih maksud semua ini? Dia… muncul dari balik semak, orang yang selalu cari ribut dan menggangguku tanpa kenal waktu dan tempat.

"Malaysiaaa! Apa sih yang kau lakukan disituuu… nguping ya?"

"Jangan pernah dekati kakakku lagi, nethere." Dasar Malaysial! Dia sama sekali tidak menggubrisku!

"Apa salahnya?" balas Nethere cepat.

"Apa yang salah katamu? Nesia menderita karena KAU! Selalu karena KAU! Jadi menjauhlah, jangan dekati kakakku lagi." Nethere yang merasa tertusuk oleh perkataan Malaysia langsung membalikkan badannya dan kembali ke kelas, tanpa menoleh padaku. Heii, tolong jelaskan dulu apa maksudnya semua ini!

Aku menatap adik kembarku dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan. Jelaskan padaku Malaysia, jelaskan sekarang juga!

"Jangan dekati dia lagi, kak." Jarang sekali dia memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Kakak tidak cukup bodoh dan berpikir Nethere tidak akan mengulang kesalahannya lagi kan? Jangan percaya kata-katanya lagi!" Kenapa sih adikku ini, berapi-api sekali. Memangnya kenapa dengan Nethere? Itu kan kejadian bepuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, bukan hal yang harus di-ingat ingat lagi.

"Tapi, Nethere kan…"

"AKU TIDAK SANGGUP MELIHATMU MENDERITA LAGI KAK! TERUTAMA DI TANGAN ORANG ITU!" Malaysia memotong ucapanku begitu saja. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba dia mendekatiku dan memelukku erat.

"Malay…."

"aku… benar benar tidak sanggup…" Jadi, Malaysia benar-benar khawatir padaku? Ternyata adikku yang kasar ini punya sisi manis juga. Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya penuh sayang. Tenang saja adikku, aku yakin dengan apa yang harus dilakukan, percaya saja pada kakakmu ini.

###

Malam itu juga, aku pergi menemui Nethere di rumahnya. Sudah lama aku tidak berkunjung kesini. Rumah ini memang tidak berubah, tetap indah seperti dahulu. Terutama kincir-kincir dan kebun bunga tulip yang berada di sekitar rumah itu, benar-benar ciri khas Nethere.

"Halo Belgie, Luxie, kakakmu ada?"

Belgie menunjuk kamar kakaknya dan berkata "Sejak pulang tadi kakak tidak mau keluar. Mungkin kak Nesia bisa membujuknya keluar…" Belgie sedikit memohon. Nethere pasti masih sakit hati gara-gara perkataan Malaysia tadi pagi.

Aku mengetuk pintu kayu itu beberapa kali. Tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, aku mulai memanggil namanya. Bunyi benda jatuh, kemudian sunyi lagi. Aku mencoba memanggilnya berkali-kali sambil menyebutkan namaku, kali ini terdengar langkah kaki. Aku berusaha lagi, mencoba membujuknya dengan kata-kata supaya dia mau menampakkan wajahnya kembali. Terdengar suara kunci yang diputar, aku berhasil.

"Nethere…" Ia tidak menjawab, wajahnya masih menunjukkan rasa terpukulnya. Menatap-ku sebentar, kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Terlihat rasa bersalah yang begitu besar dari dirinya saat ini. Melihat respon yang sangat lambat itu, aku langsung memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi. Nethere berusaha mencegahku, namun tidak mampu.

"Jangan nesia…."

"Kenapa? Dulu kan aku juga sering masuk ke kamar ini."

"Jangan… kau pasti trauma, kau pasti takut hanya berdua denganku di kamar ini." Aku diam, dan malah duduk di kasur nya yang empuk sembari memainkan bantal.

"Kau pasti masih ingat bagaimana aku selalu memukulmu disini, di kamar ini. Jangan paksakan dirimu, nesia…" Baiklah, aku mulai kesal sekarang. Sudah cukup penjelasannya.

"itu kejadian berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, dan sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dibahas sekarang, mengerti?"

"Tapi, kau pasti masih menyimpan dendam padaku, kan? Semua perkataan Malaysia benar." Dendam… dendam…manusia tidak akan bisa hidup bahagia kalau hatinya penuh dendam, tau? Omongan mu makin tidak masuk akal, Nethere.

"Dengar Nethere, aku kesini untuk minta maaf atas perlakuan Malaysia padamu. Ia tidak bermaksud begitu, ia melakukannya karena mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi hentikan tampangmu yang oh-sangat-menyedihkan itu. Aku bohong kalau aku tidak marah padamu, tapi aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Bahkan sebelum Japan meminta maaf padaku-pun, aku mencoba memaafkan kalian semua. Aku berusaha keras untuk itu, jadi jangan buat usahaku jadi sia-sia." Air muka Nethere sedikit berubah sekarang, tidak tampak menyedihkan seperti tadi. Wajah tegas sepertinya memang tidak pantas bertampang sedih seperti tadi.

Meski begitu, Nethere tampaknya masih sedikit ragu "Jadi, kau benar-benar memaafkanku?"

"berapa kali harus kuulang?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya memastikan." Ia tersenyum sekarang, seperti tadi pagi aku membalasnya dengan senyuman lagi. Satu masalah terselesaikan lagi, kuharap tidak akan ada masalah-masalah lain yang berlanjut. Saatnya pulang ke rumah tercinta, tapi tunggu, tampaknya aku melupakan sesuatu.

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Nethere mengingatkanku "Jadi, apa jawaban mu?"

"HHah?" Sambungan kabel koneksi ke otak Pentium 2-ku tampak belum terpasang.

"jadilah pacarku…lagi…" Wajah dan cuping nya merah! Nethere malu-malu! Aww~ benar-benar momen yang jarang! Aku harus mengabadikannya! Mana kamera-ku? Tidak Nesia! Bukan saat nya untuk itu, dia bertanya PADAMU! Berikan jawabanmu, SEKARANG!

"Err… masalah itu… bisakah kita jadi… teman saja?" ragu-ragu, aku balik bertanya. Wajahnya tampak kecewa. Aku mendekatinya, mendekatkan bibirku ke daun telinganya.

"Mau tau alasannya? Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita hancur seperti dulu. Jadi teman cukup untukku, asal kita bisa tetap berhubungan baik, tidak terpisah dan saling tidak peduli seperti saat sebelum ini." Ya, aku benci hubungan terikat yang akhirnya harus membuat dua orang terpisah. Lebih baik hubungan itu tidak ada dari awal. Berhubungan baik tidak harus mempunyai status tertentu, menurutku.

Kemudian Nethere menunduk, mendekatkan bibir indahnya padaku, dan menciumku lembut. Pikiranku melayang sesaat. Nethere menahan punggungku yang lemas agar tidak jatuh.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Dia tersenyum lagi padaku.

FIN

awwww~~ fic sekuel ini sangat lebayyy~ sama kayak sebelumnya XDD ada apa dengan diriku ooh Tuhan~

kenapa saya jadi lancar nulis yang beginiii?

udahlah ya, nggak usah dibahas XD agak nggak penting juga, hehe

oh iya, buat catatan aja. saya nggak bikin nesia sama nethere jadian, karna emang GAK MUNGKIN! kalo belanda sama Indonesia gabung jadi satu negara baru deh, saya bisa bikin nesiaxnethere jadian, nikah sekalian kalo perlu~ wuahahahahaha XDD

nggak tau deh fic lebay ini bagus apa enggak, saya butuh saran dan kritiknya~ mohon review yaa XDD


End file.
